He's My Only Hope
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl get's thrown into the world of Tales of Graces f, Asbel/Cheria, Hubert/OC, Pascal/? Malik/OC (only father and daughter relationship only)
1. Where The Heck Am I!

I have the game and beaten it, I hope this is good if not oh well I'll still work on it for people that do like it. I do not own anything...but I do own my OC you well see soon and don't try to make fun of her name ether cause my mom says someone did name their child that name. No flames or long reviews if you don't like it? then why do you even bother to leave a reivew? I'll just ignore it anyways, so please enjoy~

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 1

...

"What the? where the hell am I?!"

Confuse? let's recap before that shall we?

"Loli!"

A girls head popped up from behind a brown couch with a cat like smile like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland that Johnny Depp cast as the Mad Hatter, the person who yelled out 'Loli' stormed downstairs that almost look like steam was coming off his head.

"Yes Peter?" the girl said innocently

"Did you put a bucket of hot water on top of my bedroom door?"

"...Yep, you were so cold to me so I decided to warm you up with hot water." she stated all cheerfully

"You are so dead!"

The boy named Peter started chase her around the living room. That girl? that's me, yes I know childish but hey, I'm only 17 I still can act childish if I want their's no laws saying I can't act childish when I'm at home or around my family, yes Peter is my brother but he's the oldest and he's always mean to me since I'm the youngest and the shortest out of all my brother's, he always picks on me cause of my height he even use's me as a punching bag, so my left arm is very sensitive I never tell my parent's, why should I? they never listen to me saying "Peter would never hurt his sister! now go apologize to him!" yeah can you believe it? so I just give up and trying to tell them he hurts me.

Today after I ran into my room and locked it before Peter could catch me, I sighed but smiled pay back is a bitch brother dearest as they say. I decided to play on my PS3 signing into my playstation account looking at my PS3 games until I decided to play Tales of Graces f, I haven't played that game since I beat it once. I put the disk inside the system and watch it play automatically seeing the 'New Game' ect. I decided to load my game instead of doing a new game plus, I wanted to see Hubert...yes I have this huge crush on the guy, can't really blame me he's so cute when he's embarrasse.

"What the? don't tell me my PS3 is dead?" I frowned at my flat screen tv showing nothing but those flower field and that tree were Richard, Asbel, and Sophie carved their names on the tree to show their friendship. I lean forward closer to my tv screen seeing something moving in the still image, I thought I was losing my mind! but what happened next rethought I wasn't losing my mind. a light pink and blue light shot out of my tv screen making me step back fast freaking out

"What the heck?!"

Then the pink and blue light started to spin around me then they speed up faster and faster until all I see was pink and blue covering my site, then darkness.

...

"Hey, Hubert come on! let's go to the flower fields again and this time we can bring that girl with us." a young boy that looks eleven years old while a boy with blue hair look shy and skittish

"I don't know Asbel...Father was pretty angry with us when we told him how we found her."

"Aww! come on Hubert, it wont be that long and maybe going back their well refresh her memories."

The boy named Hubert sigh softly giving in to his brother Asbel, a girl with long light purple hair tilt her head sideways not understanding it.

"Come on! let's go back to visit the flower fields."

The girl gave him a blank look but nodded anyways, the three went off back to the flower fields which they have to go through Lhant Hill.

Loli POV

I groan feeling a headache coming on when I remember what happened, I sat up fast bad idea on my part cause the headache hit me painfully. I rub my forehead gently hoping it'll go away but I froze slowly put my hand to my eye level, taking calming breaths wondering why I'm trying to freak? my hand's, finger's are tiny! like a child. I look at my surrounding's to see I was in that place the image showed me on my tv screen. And the first word's came out of my mouth was.

"What the? where the hell am I?!" whoa! wait a second! why is my voice softer and child like? I stood up to look at myself to see I was in a ten year old body! "Kyaaaa! I'm a ten year old child again! nuuuuu!"

I was running in circles small arms waving in the air, hey what else am I supposed to do? I stop acting crazy for a minute to hear voice's coming closer, I was hoping now I'll figure out where I am but the people I saw was a shocker. Eleven year old Asbel, Sophie, and ten year old Hubert! I wanted to hug him so badly but I resisted it. When they got closer they stopped to see me in the flower fields. I waved shyly at them I was nervous, would they like me I know Sophie would cause she probably doesn't care who you are.

"Oh, hi! what are you doing here? isn't it dangerous for a girl like you to be here alone?" the eleven year old Asbel asked me

I was annoyed put my small hands into a fist on to my hips giving him the glare "I could say the same to you!"

Asbel sweat drop put his hands up in front of him to defend himself "S-sorry, by I never seen your face here before...are you lost or something?"

Oh crap! I have to think of something quick! I gave them my saddest look on my face

"Me and m-my fmaily went on a trip near Lhant b-but monsters attacked us! my Father yelled at me to run to safety, I-I did but when I went ba-back...I saw their dead bodies." I cover my face choking on my (fake) tears feeling a hand on my shoulder

I uncover my face to see Asbel giving a smile "Don't worry, I'll take you back to my dad and him and some of the townfolks of Lhant well bury your family near Lhant."

The outside I smiled thanking him, but the inside I was freaking out! but then I realize maybe they wont find their bodies? they well think the monster's ate all the dead bodies? Asbel introduce me to his brother Hubert, and Sophie saying she has amnesia and they are trying to help her get her memory back, by taking her somewhere that well trigger a memory.

...

I watched Asbel's, and Hubert's father yell at Asbel for going back to Lhant Hill when he told them not to ever return their. I was afraid I made Asbel's father get mad at them.

"Now...who are you young lady?" wow he turns from yelling at his son to a caring nice guy weird

"U-um...I uh." I shyly look at my small feet with small shoes covering it

"Dear I think yelling frighten her, Asbel, Hubert, can you two tell us who she is?"

"Well actually, I never got to ask for her name yet." Asbel rub behind his head smiling sheepishly

His father sighed shacking his head, but Asbel's and Hubert's Mother bend down smiling at me with such kindness that I wish my Mother gave me.

"Sweety, can you tell us your name?"

I nodded shyly "...Lo-Loli ma'am."

She blinked when I told her my name, probably surprise by the choice of name that my loving parents gave me when I was born...note the sarcasm their.

"O-oh...Loli, do you know where your parent's are?"

I hate lying to nice people but they wouldn't believe me so I use my fake tear's, so I didn't say anything but cry so Asbel probably new I was to sad to say anything about my so called dead family.

"U-um, mom she told us when we saw her, her family were attacked by wild monster's."

Their mom gasp softly "Oh no, you poor thing. Can you tell us where it happen dear?"

I knew that was coming I nodded and told her it was near Lhant Hil but outside of it more further pass Lhant Hill, when Ashton, Asbel and Hubert's dad heard that he nodded and went to take some of the people with him. The mom smiled kindly to me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, how about you stay with someone? how about you Frederic? you wouldn't mind taking this young lady in you home?" my eyes brighten when the lady asked Frederic to take me in does that mean I can call Cheria my big sister?

"Of course Lady Kerri, come Loli I should take you shopping for new clothes." I wipe the fake tears away and happily grab Frederic's hand in my small one

...

Frederic help me find new clothes for me, it was kinda like Cheria's but aqua blue with light pink trims on the chest part, I now realize I'm flat chested...that's in a weird way good cause I always had big chest when I was seventeen and allot of guys only wanted me for that how sickening is that? I just hope I don't end up with a big chest this time or I'll really be angry. I was at my new house looking at myself in the full length mirror in Cheria's room, the dress was really pretty. I look at my messy hair and see scissors on the desk grab them and went into the bathroom and started to cut my waist length hair.

I was walking back to the Mansion Asbel, and Hubert lives in to see Frederic walking with a coughing Cheria.

"What's wrong with her Frederic?" I jogged over to them with worry in my light pink eyes with tint of blue around the lines of my iris's, I found out everything about me changed specaily my hair is pink with one blue streak in my pink hair

"Cheria is having another attack from doing to much, come with us okay Loli?" I nodded and went on Cheria's other side helping her like Frederic is doing hearing her say a thank you then coughing hard again

When we got home I helped Cheria to her room and on her bed, Frederic notice what I did with my hair, he wasn't to happy I cut it short, I cut it right to my chin is. I told him I had to, it was to messy and tangled. Cheria let me sleep next to her since her bed was big enough for two, I thanked her and fell asleep hoping this wasn't a dream.

...

Wow, it seems Loli got transported into the game of Tales of Graces f. Well she find a way home? or does she want to stay? find out on the next chapter, ciao~


	2. Forget Me Not?

Welcome readers! here's chapter 2, took me three days to finish this chapter since tomorrow (Nov. 30th) I'll be very busy, so I wont be working on any of my stories probably at night I well...depends, anyways I do not own anything(sadly) but I do own Loli and her family, and any other OC's you well see through out this story. I'm going to try to make this story last up to 20 chapters...it all depends how this goes. So if anyone wants to help out with ideas, PM me on here or leave a review (of course you'll get the credit for the awesome idea(s)) anyways enjoy this chapter.

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 2

...

"Why are you cutting some of my hair Cheria? I cut it good enough last night."

"Oh hush, you miss some parts Loli."

Cheria found out I didn't cut really good, so the next day she decided to cut my hair evenly and so far she did a good job at cutting my hair evenly. I stood up after Cheria told me she was done I look into her mirror in her...our room to see it was much better, I hugged Cheria but not to tight thanking her.

"Thank you so much Cheria, I just have to wait for it to grow back." I took off my white gown Frederic got me yesterday and went in my bag of clothes brought out a dress, put it over my head and smoothed it down then brush my short hair

"Let's go over to the manor..."

I frowned "Didn't you tell me earlier Lady Kerri said Asbel wasn't aloud to see you or something?"

"...Yeah, but...come on." Cheria took off so I had no choice but to fallow her to the Manor

She peeked over to see Asbel, Hubert, and Sophie talking about something until they stopped talking to turn to her, I was standing behind her where they can't see me. Cheria walked over to them after making sure no one wasn't watching.

"Hey, Cheria! You feeling better?" aww cute, Asbel does care

"Oh...yes. I'm fine."

They kept talking with out asking about me...how sad is that? well I did landed into one of my favorite games, I'm probably not that important character... I walked away feeling rejected, it's not their fault they just met me. I walk away from the manor to the exit of Lhant tempting to walk away but how can I survive out their with no weapon? and I'm just a ten year old girl here, why must this happen again to me...maybe everyone well reject me no matter how hard I try.

"Loli!"

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing someone calling my name, who would be looking for me? I must be hearing things. I took a step forward hearing my name called again but closer, I was about to step forward again when a voice behind me made me jump out of my skin.

"Why are you leaving?" it was Sophie...

"W-well...I uhh, um I just..." I don't know why I started to cry, I wasn't faking these tears not this time I was actually crying I didn't know why but I was crying cause no one didn't even care about someone like me

"Why are you crying?" Sophie tilt her head sideways confused

"Loli!"

Someone put her hands on my shoulder's, I look through my teary eye's to see pink blur so it was Cheria.

"Why did you walk away for? I was worried you ran away or something."

"I-I'm sorry..." I wipe my tears away

"Their you are Cheria!" I saw Asbel, and Hubert jogging over "huh? is that you Loli?"

"Yeah, I kinda cut my hair yesterday and Cheria had to fix it since I didn't do a very good job..."

"Oh."

"Asbel...what is crying...?"

"Huh? crying is to show someone is in pain, sad, and sometimes people cry out in happiness...why do you ask?"

Sophie pointed at me with a straight face "She was crying..."

Asbel and Hubert looked at me confused, probably didn't know why I was crying in the first place

"Why were you crying Loli?" I look down at my feet when Hubert asked me why I was crying

"...It's a stupid reason."

"Come on, it can't be that stupid. We promise not to laugh." Cheria is super nice

"...I was crying cause no one cares about me anymore, not even my own family didn't love me but my dad did but he died and my mom remarried to some jerk! and my step brother Peter beats me up all the time for being a odd duckling out...who names their daughter Loli? it's a stupid name!" and their's the anger out burst coming out, they didn't see it coming so it took them by surprise

"Is that why you were about to leave Lhant?" I look up to look into Cheria's eye's full of sadness

"...Yes, I thought you guys probably don't want a odd duckling around."

"Don't say that about yourself Loli, I think your a kind hearted person so far. So please don't leave."

I was surprise Hubert said that to me, I thought he wouldn't care...oh wait that's after seven years pass after. I wonder if I'll be disappearing before that?

"Oh yeah, Loli we gave her name now. Her name is Sophie, named her after the flower Sopheria."

I smiled cheering up a little "That is a good name for her."

"Oh yeah! come on want to join us Loli? we are going to see the quest that is coming here but something might of happened."

So Richard is going to show up...but what was going to happen again? why is my memory starting to go fuzzy? I frowned to myself but shook my head no.

"No I should stay behind, I have no real experience in fighting and...like Cheria I can't travel much cause of my immune system."

Cheria seemed surprise same with the others...set for Sophie she probably didn't understand what it ment

"You get sick like I do?" she cover her mouth in surprise

I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing "Yeah, that's why I'm always careful I have my limits. Sorry I wont be joining you Asbel, but do take care my Cheria for me? starting last night Cheria is now my sister and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Seriously? that's cool! well, we gotta go. Bye!"

Cheria, Hubert, and Sophie wave bye to me so I did the same watching them go off out of Lhant. I walk back to my new home getting something to snack on and do random things like finding stuff for the people here in Lhant, I can't believe people keep losing thing's, they need to take better care of their stuff if it means allot to them. I was just walking back to the Manor to tell the maid lady I just found the lost plushie of a puppy? when I got their I didn't know I would run into the special guest so soon before the other's.

"I'm so, so sorry! here let me help you." I quickly got up help the boy up but the thing was I knew who he is I just can't remember anymore...something bad is happening to me and I'm starting to worry about me forgetting stuff

"It's alright, are you unhurt? that was quite a fall." okay I know for a fact he wasn't thi nice at first cause of something...darn my memory!

"I-I'm okay, no worries! but uhh...who are you by the way? I never seen you before in Lhant?"

"Oh...I'm Richard, I'm the guest in Ashton's manor."

"So your that special guest I heard about from my sister Cheria? wow so your like a prince? so cool, but that doesn't change how I think of you 'kay?"

I watch him frown seeing him start to think over what I said but I frowned next when he said

"Your lying, everyone wont think of me as the prince and just want to be around me cause of my title of prince."

"Well to prove I'm not lying...we can become friends! and I wont use you for anything cross my heart, one thing you should know about me Richard is...I never break my promise's. Now I must find the maid so I can tell her I finish a request she gave me, I'll be seeing you later friend!" I wave, and smiled friendly at him then walked over to the maid lady telling her I finished the request.

...

Frederic came to get me from my new house to the Manor cause Ashton wishes to speak with me concerning my family...great, did they figure it out? I guess I'll have to face the music...wait what was I so worried about? hmm what was it again? oh no...I really can't remember, don't tell me my memories are going to fade away slowly and soon I'll be like Sophie...with out no memories.

"Loli...are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ashton standing up from his desk with a worried look on his face

"Y-yes sir?"

"I went to the location where you told my wife where your family was last seen, and I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

My heart started to beat louder and louder in my ears drumming like drums, and why can't I breath?!

"Loli? Frederic!"

I heard running steps behind me and a big door opening fast hearing voices btu I can't hear them! whats wrong with me? someone...anyone! help me!

After that the world around me darkened and I felt like I was falling a thud sound yelling and familiar voices but I couldn't concentrate on them, then I didn't hear no sound no nothing...

...

It seems something is happening~ but whats wrong with Loli why is her memory fading away? and why did the 'Bad News' get to her so badly? is she going to be alright? you just have to wait for the next chapter~ I did drew Loli when she's 17(again) but in chibi form with her weapon I wont say until you see the drawing on DeviantArt. My username is Springflowergirl90. And when you do see it...you can tell I can't draw weapons really good, my big brother can draw really good with weapons but he can't draw characters as good as the weapons weird huh? Anyways. Ciao!


	3. Can't Heal A Heartache

Here's the 3rd chapter people, it's getting interesting a little I guess. Anyway's like I said before the last chapter's...I do not own the game or anything BUT Loli and her family belongs to me or any other OC's you see through out this story. If you do not like? find another story 'kay? no flames ect. is welcomed so please back off cause. I do have a chibi drawn Loli when she's older on my DeviantArt account, my name is Springflowergirl90. So please enjoy this chapter.

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 3

...

I felt cold, what happened to me?...oh yeah, Aston was going to tell me some bad news and I just stopped breathing then I known it had to be about my family but why can't I remember their faces anymore? am I forgetting? I don't want to forget! wake up!

A gasp sounded when I stood up fast from the bed breathing heavily sweat rolling down my temples, I tried to catch my breath but I start to choked on dry air. I guess someone heard me cause the door opened fast and Frederic came rushing in...wow, for a old man he knows how to run like he was young.

"Loli! it's alright child, take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Here's some water as well." I grab the glass in my hands which was shacking a little, drinking the nice cold water down my throut slowly so I wouldn't choke on it, I handed Frederic the half drinken glass of water back and lay back down on my back sighing softly

"You gave every quite a scare yesterday Loli...specially when Cheria informed me you have attacks almost like hers."

I nodded weakly "I was born with a weak immune system...I'm sorry I scared everyone Frederic, where are Cheria and the other's?"

"Master Asbel is grounded, locked up in his room for disobeying his father. And their is one person that wants to see you as soon as you awoken, may I let him in? or should I inform him you want more rest?"

I wonder who it was? I shook my head "No, it's okay. I want to see who wants to see me if that's alright with you Frederic?"

"Of course, I'll go let him in and leave you two to talk. But I well come back to tell you to get more rest."

I nodded showing him I understand, some reason it felt weird when someone was being kind to me specially if it's an adult...why? I snapped out of my thoughts quickly to hear the door open and close to see Hubert. I sat up slowly surprise he wanted to see me, I couldn't help but blush at the thought he actually cared about me...what was the reason though? oh well, I don't care I was to happy to see him. I smiled softly at the shy Hubert that walked over to me, so cute how shy he is acting around me.

"H-how are you Loli?"

"I'm fine now, just really exhausted. How is Cheria and Asbel?"

"Well Asbel got in trouble for making us lie to father...so he confined Asbel to his room while I get to go to the Capital with father, I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry."

I felt sadden when he was leaving, but I smiled anyways "I understand, have fun okay? and bring me back something alright?"

"Okay! I better leave before father get's upset. Take care Loli." and just like that he rush out of the room I'm in

I sighed sadly, some reason in my heart I knew I wouldn't see him for a long time...why does my heart ache so much? I want it to stop!

"Loli?! are you okay?!" I gasp startled to see Cheria standing at the foot of the bed looking worried

I didn't know what she meant until I realize I was clinching my chest where my heart is and hunched forward like I was in pain, which I am but I can't make Cheria worried about me. Know more! I wont worry Cheria ever again she's more ill then I am so I have to worry about her instead of her worrying about me.

"Sorry Cheria, I'm fine...just thought of something nasty, that's all." I smiled at her

She frowned "Are you sure? I can go tell grandfather you need something to sooth the pain."

If only their was any pain to sooth this pain my chest is having, I would happily take it.

"No...I'm fine, really." I smiled

"...Okay, if you say so Loli. Oh! I have some news though, grandfather went and ask Aston a favor."

I raise my eyebrow, I wonder what favor Frederic asked Aston? carious...

"Oh? what favor well that be?"

"Aston agrees with grandfather and so do I...Aston send for the best teacher to teach you some fighting skills, but the problem is what weapon well you be skilled in before the teaching starts...I hate the feeling of you leaving but it'll be good for your health."

I was surprise at first but I was excited, a real live master is going to teach me some fighting moves and what not.

"That's a wonderful news Cheria! I hate leaving Lhant too specaily when I have a big sister to look up to, but I'll be stronger when I do get back. You and I can talk about stuff we did, ah! I'm so excited! a real live Master is going to teach me." I couldn't help but gush over it but that all ended when I got a little to excited and end up having a coughing fit

"Loli! you shouldn't over do it, I should know I sometimes over doing it. Specially when Asbel does something stupid."

The coughing fit calmed down, I chuckled a little at what she said about Asbel always does something stupid

"You really like him do you?"

When I said that her eyes widen and she turn red "N-no I don't! he's a stupid jerk! he always does something childish and doesn't act his age."

Even if she said all that I think she does like him, she's just being shy and Asbel doesn't even see that. Some reason we both heard a big thud in the Manor so Cheria went to see what it was, I was drinking more water Frederic left me on the bed stand next to the bed when I saw Asbel and Sophie walking by the door that was opened so I quickly and carefully got up from the bed and peeked out of the door.

"Asbel? Sophie?" I said their names low so they can hear

Asbel stopped surprised and with worry in his eyes when I cought him leaving

"Loli? it's not what you think! we are not sneaking out...crap." he was freaking out cause he let it slipped they were sneaking out

I giggled softly "Don't worry Asbel, I wont say anything...just don't get in trouble okay? and Sophie?" I look over to Sophie who tilt her head sideways "Please look after Asbel alright?"

She nodded "Right...I'll take care of Asbel."

"H-hey!" I smiled seeing Asbel annoyed and embarrissment a girl is going to watch over him

"Now you should leave before Cheria finds out...it's not going to be my fault if she does find out, Ciao." I walked back in the room hoping the feeling in my gut is wrong...something bad is going to happen

I didn't notice someone was watching and hearing everything and fallowed Asbel and Sophie

...

A man came by asking for me saying he was going to be teaching me some fighting skills to help me, he seem very strict person but I guess that's a good thing so I got all my stuff I needed. I said bye to lady Kerri who was sadden about Hubert leaving...I wonder why? he was coming back...right? I shook that thought from my mind, I know for a fact Hubert well be back in Lhant when I come back from my training. I said goodbye to Frederic tell him to tell Cheria I said bye and I'll see her, some reason him or anyone else doesn't know where she went, Asbel and Sophie is gone as well which I knew where Asbel and Sophie is but Cheria...oh dear, I think she fallowed after them to the Capital but I shouldn't worry, Asbel and Sophie well take care of her. Well goodbye Lhant...my new home I'll be seeing everyone in seven years.

...

It seems Loli is going to train under a master to help her, but the problem is...why is she forgetting everything so slowly, that my readers you have to find out by reading more~ It'll help me allot if someone well help me with coming up with titles for Loli, I'm going to have so much fun doing the titles in the next chapter and other chapters :3 anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little short and a little boring but it's just the start of a adventure people...every start of a adventure is slow just have to be patient. Ciao~


	4. How To Save A Life

Here's chapter 4, hope you like this chapter it's longer then the other three chapters I think? anyways I do not own anything, Loli belongs to me and me only, and any other OC's you well see through out this story...Enjoy~

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 4

...

It has been seven years when I left Lhant to train under a master to build up my immune system so I wouldn't get ill as much, my Master told me I have finished my last training so I can go on home now. I was so excited to see everyone, I was close by Lhant to see smoke coming from Lhant.

"That's weird...wait, is that...screaming I hear and fighting?"

And that's when I figured out Lhant is being attacked so I quickly went behind Lhant so I jump onto the roof of the Lhant Manor, I peeked down to see Richard, facing Asbel, Sophie, Cheria, and Hubert talking about something until Richard pulled out his sword and send some kind of beam of light at Hubert. Richard is hurting my friends I wont allow it, time for my time to show myself.

I grab my bow then grab an arrow pull it back finding the target which was Richard's sword, if I hit the sword right Richard well drop it from the hit. I let go praying it'll hit the target and it did, Richard was surprise by the hit letting his sword drop. Asbel, Hubert, and Richard look up on top of the Lhant Manor to see a figure which was me but I guess they don't recognize me just yet. I jump down from the Manor while pulling another arrow getting it ready just in case pointing it right at Richard who looked angry.

"How dare you! who are you?!"

"Don't recognize me Richard? to bad I thought you were a good person, but now I see you hurting Hubert, and trying to harm Asbel! I wont allow you to hurt my friends."

"You stupid girl! die!" he send the same thing at me with out his sword but I dodged it rolling away went on my right knee and lay my left leg flat on the ground still pointing the arrow at him

"I wont die, I have to protect my friend's. Even if I have to kill you."

I let my fingers go the string and arrow letting it fly through the air, at Richard but what happened next caught me off guard. Richard was so angry and send a more powerful attack destroying my arrow and charged at me while picking up his sword on the way, before I could react he swing his sword hit my body making me fly backwards sliding on the ground stopping.

"Richard! stop this! this isn't you."

I sat up feeling the pain looking down at my body seeing I was bleeding where he got me, I got on my feet ignoring the pain for now I have to stop Richard from harming anyone else. But I was surprise to see Sophie just attacked Richard.

"Sophie! why did you come back?!"

"To protect you!" then she went back to charge Richard again until I saw Hubert started to glow then it went to Sophie

I quickly found one of my fallen arrows and bow, when Asbel went running at Richard before he could harm Sophie, I as well well not let him harm a friend. I sent my arrow at Richard at the same time Asbel slash him, I ran over to Sophie's side to help her stand on her feet when Richard got pissed off about something. Four of us went into attack stances, I stayed back asking Sophie to make sure he doesn't get to close to me since I'm a long range my weakness is when someone get's to close for me to aim right.

After the fight Richard went down on one knee hurt, I hiss softly put my hand on my wound on my chest. watching as Richard and Sophie went on out with their powers, Sophie was stronger it seems and pushed Richard then his stupid allies came and took him away telling him to retreat for now. I watched as the others came, two new faces I never seen before must be Asbel's new friend's? I knew I wasn't needed so I turn around and walked away until I heard Cheria's voice call out my name in surprise and happiness.

"Loli?"

"Loli? but I thought Loli was off somewhere Cheria?" I can tell Asbel was confused

I sighed turn around smiling at Cheria "It's been a long time Cheria...sorry I didn't send you a letter letting you know I finished my training."

Cheria walked over then hugged me ignoring the pain to hug her back. I was so happy to see my big sis again.

"Know way! is that really you Loli?"

Cheria let me go so I can stand in front of the others, I nodded at Asbel's question "Yep, and I see your dream came true it seems Asbel...are you a Knight already or did I miss something while I was away?" I tilt my head seeing sad look on his face

"...My Father, Aston was killed in battle." I was surprise Lord Aston was killed in battle? that's a big shock

"I'm sorry for your lost Asbel...Hubert." thankfully I got myself a cloak so it covers that long deep cut Richard got me, I hoped no one notice the pain hidden in my eye's but one person notice it and it was that older man

"Lieutenant! Are you hurt?" three people came running over worried about...Hubert? baby Hubert is a Lieutenant?

"Don't worry about me. What's the situation outside?"

"Windor's army has retreated from the city, along with King Richard."

"Deploy men to defend the gates immediately. Do not pursue Windor!"

"Yes, sir!"

Hubert fallowed the three people that went off somewhere, I was hoping Hubert would stay back and talk but oh well...I guess being a Lieutenant is busy.

"I'll go around Lhant and see if any one needs some some first aid, I'll come back when I'm done." I jog away before Cheria could say anything to stop me

For a minute or so I ask the people around Lhant if they are hurt, I learned how to use the first level of First Aid from my Master, he was very harsh in his training but when your not training he's actually a nice man, I actually teased him once by calling him Uncle it was priceless seeing his face. Anyways, I just finished the last persons wounds and decided to head back to the Lhant Manor to see Asbel, Cheria, and Sophie. But I didn't see any signs of them around, I frowned did I miss them? so I decided to enter the manor and I see Cheria with her head agents the door of Aston's old office room.

"Cheria?" I walked over but I guess I startled her cause she jumped but she put her indext finger to her lip's to tell me to be silent so I did and listened with her, if you can't beat it, join them

After a while hearing Hubert and that guy talk me and Cheria quickly ran behind something so we are not seen, Hubert walked by are hidden place.

"Does that mean Asbel left already?"

"I think so sis...something about that other guy bugs me but I can't really judge."

"Yes that's true, let's go keep hearing what that guy says just in case."

I nodded and we both walked over to the door again but was startled when the guy inside Aston's office started to yell

"Damn him! Damn that upstart brat!" hey! don't call Hubert that! is what I wanted to yell at him but I kept it in my head "Finally I get a chance to take charge of Lhant, and he pulls this!" wow that guy really is full of himself sometimes "What was uncle thinking when he adopted him? I'm the one who's working for the good of the Oswells! I must stop that letter from reaching Strahta..."

'Crap, we have to warn Asbel!'

I turn around when a Strahta soldier spotted us making that one guy in Aston's office come out seeing both me and Cheria, I didn't want them to hurt my big sister so I quickly spin my body around and kick the Strahta soldier in the gut making him fly to the other side of the Manor's wall.

"Cheria! you must warn Asbel!"

"B-but."

"No time! now go!"

I pushed her so she quickly took off before no one could grab her but they end up surrounding me. I knew I was out numbered, but at less Cheria can warn Asbel before it was to late.

"Damn it! you girl ruined my plains!"

"Humph, I guess a girl did ruined your plains...so nya!" I stick my tounge at him making him more mad at me

"You..." just like that he went from angry to smiling big which worried me "Actually, this is perfect! you are still of use for me. A trade for the letter for a friend?" I was taken by surprise and he grab my arm tightly hurting it

Cheria POV

I was running out of the Lhant Manor when Loli told me to warn Asbel, I didn't want to leave her what happens if they hurt her? I shook my head, I have to find Asbel! there he is!

"Asbel! Asbel!" I stop right in front of him and the other's catching my breath

"Cheria? what's wrong?"

"...It's...Loli..." I said in between breathing

"Loli? oh yeah where is she? have you seen her Cheria? I was hoping if she would want to join us."

I was about to tell him but a voice stop me it was that guy, he walked over to us with a smirk

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance. That girl Loli is under my care."

That didn't make me happy, he's up to something I just know it

"What does that mean?"

"She was caught eavesdropping on military secrets. The punishment for this crime is...severe."

That jerk! if he hurts my sister I'll stab my daggers through his throat!

"I might be convinced to grant her a pardon, but there will be conditions. in exchange for your friend's safety, you will abandon your mission to Strahta."

That guy is really making me angry I just hope Loli's alright

"Hey! you just totally took her hostage!"

"I wont allow my little sister to get hurt! now tell me where she is!"

Everyone went to grab their weapon's but the guy shook his head still have that stupid smirk on his face

"Now, now. I wouldn't attack me if I were you. Assuming that is, that you care at all for your friend's life."

"Damn you!"

"Give me the letter. Do it quickly, before I have the girl devoured by monsters." I was furest! he better not

"Oh, Cousin. To think that you would stoop so low." I was happy to see Hubert, the guy turn around surprise and scared to see it was Hubert

"Lieutenant?!"

I saw his eyes grew cold "You well tell me where Loli is,and you well do it now. If not, I will file a report for home detailing your clumsy attempt at blackmail. And that's not all. I will also inform them that you attempt to steal an official letter from a superior officer. Whatever you do, please decide quickly."

I was surprise Hubert was all cold when it came to Loli...does he care for her like I care for Asbel?

"You...you leave me no choice!" then he pulled his sword out and stab himself, I was shocked same with everyone else

Loli please be safe until we get to you

Loli POV

I struggled agents the rope around my wrist behind me back but all I keep doing was rubbing my skin raw, but it doesn't matter to me I have to make sure Cheria is safe and told Asbel what we heard. I hissed in pain when I moved my body where the long deep cut Richard gave me, I felt woozy and nauseous from the lost of blood stupid me I should of told someone. I push those aside and lay down on my back lift up my knees so my hands can go in front of me instead of the back, I used my teeth to cut through the rope.

When I successfully did that I got up on my feet and quickly went or the door to get out but but it was locked when I tried to turn the door knob, I spin my body around with my right leg in the air and my left leg on the floor kicking the door hard flinching slightly from the cut it was throbbing painfully. The door did kinda made a cracking noise when I kicked it, I need to train more on my kicks after this. I step back putting my hand on my wound more dizzy seeing a Strahta soldier guy walk in and drag me outside with two wild boar's and another Strahta Soldier.

"Loli!" I turn my head to my side to see Cheria and the others but no Hubert though...darn

"Cheria! guy's!" I was so happy they came in time

I wish I can fight along side of them but I didn't have the strength anymore I lost to much blood I need to stay awake long enough to know they well be okay...I want a nice shot shower after this is over.

...

It seems it was wrong of Raymond to piss off Hubert when it comes to Loli, but does Hubert care about her in the same way Cheria does for Asbel? you'll just have to find out on the next chapter~ Ciao!


	5. Fading Memories

Angel: Sorry for the long wait, had writer's block couldn't think of anything until I was playing New Game+ on Tales of Graces f. That's when I had a idea~ so here's chapter 5, I do not own anything, but I do own my OC which is Loli and her Master I will not tell anyone his name yet...but I will tell you he'll show up sooner or later you'll just have to keep on reading to see him show up. Oh and no flames, Criticism of any kind, or long reviews please? Enjoy~

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 5

...

My vision was kinda cloudy, like a mist/fog came rolling in for the cold night. It's annoying but for now I looked for dark pink hair and ran over to Cheria and hug her tightly. I felt like a ten year old again, but this time my family which is Cheria and Frederic are so kind to me, and I cried since the seven years I was away from Lhant...my home.

"Sshh, it's okay Loli. Did they hurt you?"

She pulled me back from the hug arms length to look at my face, I shook my head no while wipping the tears away, I look at the others smiling.

"Thanks for saving me Asbel, and...um?" I look at the two new people not knowing their name's

"Sorry for not introducing myself, names Malik Ceasars."

"And my name is Pascal, nice to meetcha!"

In a blink of an eye Cheria and Asbel was started to argue about how me and Cheria were stupid or something, but I stayed back with Sophie, Malik, and Sophie who was watching them argue. Wow, if I didn't knew any better I think Asbel and Cheria remind me of that one married couple when I was still training with my Master, it's like seeing it all over but more emotional in Cheria's and Asbel's case.

I saw Pascal step forward to try to stop them "Um Pascal, I don't think you should talk to them while they are still at each others throat's."

"Whoa, hey there kids, now calm down! Everything's just fine, isn't it?" Oh dear, I did warn her

"No it isn't!" Asbel and Cheria both yelled at poor Pascal with heated glare's making Pascal step back hands up in the air in defence and shocked they yelled at her

"I don't you not to try to talk to them while they argue Pascal, they are like a beast when you get to close they attack you with it's claw's." I told Pascal

"Seriously?" I nodded, even if I never known them for to long I can just tell they always argue about something

But seriously, shouldn't they yell at me instead of each other? I did get grab and held as a hostage...maybe I should be glad Cheria isn't yelling at me. I stopped thinking and listen on Asbel and Cheria what they are talking about...oh gosh! what happens if Cheria actually tells him she loves him? I'm cheering for ya sis!

"Uhh, are you okay? your making face's each time. Kinda reminds me of me when I think of something for making things and stuff." I sweat drop at Pascal oh dear, I just met Pascal and I'm turning into her...

"I don't know if I should be worried or not about that..."

"Don't worry, she's always been like this since I joined Asbel and the others."

"Aww, they're so close they make jealous." I look at Pascal with the look that says 'Seriously?'

She wasn't the only one that agreed with her "Indeed." I felt like faceplanting to the ground when Malik was the one who agreed with Pascal

"Both of you just shut up! Asbel's nothing but a big jerk! And I don't care about him at all!" wow Cheria's really angry

Cheria turn around with her back facing Asbel, but it was good to hear her acting like her old self again. Asbel started to laugh surprising Cheria.

"There we go. That's the Cheria I remember."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" I was thinking of stopping Cheria from getting to angry but Pascal was faster then me

She step forward slightly "Take it easy, Cheria!" she put her hands behind her head

"It just means that it's time for you to relax a little."

After that specially when Sophie made them hold hands to make a friendship pack, so cute of her to do that. Then we head on back to Lhant, Malik was nice enough to stay by my side when monster's appeared since I don't have my weapon's on me no thanks to that guy but hey like my Master always told me 'Forgive and forget', when all of us entered the 1st floor quest room the one room I was in when I was ten years old. I saw that guy laying on the bed in pain making me frown did Hubert harm him? no I mustn't think Hubert of something so terrible like that.

"Loli, I'm glad your all right. Are you unharmed?"

"I'm okay Hubert...but what happened to him? why is he hurt?" I was at the bed side worried

"His plan was coming undone, and so he stabbed himself. It was incredibly foolish."

I nodded and look at Cheria giving her the look she wasn't happy

"Why should I help heal him? he took you hostage."

"Please Cheria? my Master more then taught me how to fight, he taught me to forgive."

"..." she sighs giving up "all right, I guess I can forgive him."

I thank her while she went on his other side, we both started healing him when he came to surprise to see Cheria. I was on his other side so he can't see me yet.

"Y-you..."

"You should be fine now. Just make sure to get lots of rest."

"I treated you and your sister poorly. Why are you doing this?"

"Let's agree to forget about that. All right? anyways my sister told me I should forgive." she look at me smiling kindly

"...Thank you..."

Cheria then told him next time he tried to do something crazy again to stop and think about it, which was a good idea in which he agreed to it. He turn his head in my way.

"I apologize if I acted harsly to you..."

"Hey, it's all right. Like my Master told me 'Forgive and forget' so no worries, I'm just glad all this is over with..." I guess I ignored the pain and the dizziness for to long and it came back worse

I collapsed to the floor, my vision went in and out seeing Hubert and Cheria in my eye site hearing something but the rest was cut off. I know they were talking about my wound Richard got me when they opened up my cloak, my vision finally blacked out.

...

I groan waking up, I open my eye's slowly so the light's wouldn't hurt my eye's and found out I was in the guest room...again. I took my time in getting up off the bed and with out grabbing my cloak this time to show my clothes (Which were very comfy, I can move my legs freely when I fight) I open the door peek my head out slowly seeing a maid cleaning everything, I wonder where Asbel and the others are? I walk out of the room fully closing the door behind me walk outside of Asbel's place to get some fresh air.

I walk around the town thinking of what has happen to me before my Master told me I have finish my last training so I decided to head back to Lhant. It was difficult to remember things before I met Asbel and the other's when I was ten, when I told my Master he was happy to help me with it when I forget something about my self or other's or just some random stuff, he'll remind me. My Master is like a uncle to me, just don't tell him I said that cause he'll just smack me over the head and say; "I'm not that old!" I always laugh. Right now I can't even remember my own parent's face's, or my big brothers face. To tell you the truth I'm scared out of my mind, who wouldn't? you suddenly can't remember anything, or your memory start to fade little by little you would be worried and scared too if it happen to you.

"Excuse me."

I snapped out of my thoughts turn around to face one of those Strahta soldier Hubert has close to the Lhant manor, I smiled.

"Yes?"

"The Lieutenant was worried you were not in the guest room when he went to check on you, so he sent me to look for you outside, he wish's to speak with you."

I nodded, he saluted me walking back to the Lhant Manor I fallowed after him of course until he stop outside of Aston's old office room. I walk inside closing the door behind me to face Hubert, when he saw me he stood up then walk over to me giving me a annoyed look but with some happiness?

"Do not walk around after you pass out from a serious wound, I swear Asbel recklessness rubbed off on you." he push his glasses up on his nose sighing

I rub behind my head sheepishly "Sorry to have worried you Hubert, but I'm fine no worries anyways Cheria probably healed me pretty good...by the way, where is everyone?"

He clear his throat "Asbel and the other's went to deliver the letter to the President of Strahta, but something happened so now I have to pull my men back and go back to Strahta Capital to inform the President about the valkines in Barona..."

I frowned worried "What happen to the valkines in Barona?"

"...Richard absorbed the eleth in it, I want you to stay here and watch Lhant for me."

I frowned deeper, how can he tell me to stay behind when I'm fine? the nerve of the guy!

"Hold it right there mister!" Hubert stop turn around frowning, I storm up to him "I will not stay here while I can travel! I'm not some helpless girl Hubert, I was trained by one of the best for seven years and I will not stand by and watch my friend's fight with out me. So what is it going to be? even if you say no, I'll still fallow you." I gave him a glare daring him to say no

"...Very will, but I do not want to stop or take a break. We must be quick, the boat to Oul Raye is leaving soon."

I nodded "Right, I have everything with me of course. I'll just have to buy a new bow and arrows in Oul Raye."

"Very will...let's take our leave then."

I fallowed behind Hubert seeing no more of those soldier's that Hubert brought with him, he must have called them back to Strahta. We got to the port got on the boat and waited until the boat docks, I decided to stay outside of the boat and enjoy the fresh air and sea water smell.

"...I hope they are alright."

"Do not worry about them, they can take care of them self's." I turn my head to see Hubert standing beside me staring forward not looking at me

I roll my eye's "Hubert, why are you so serious?"

"I have to be serious for a reason Loli, now tell me why are you wearing that type of outfit?" I blink and look down at my clothes wondering whats wrong with it?

I look back at him confused and upset he doesn't like how I dress "Do you not like it? my Master picked it out for me since I can move freely when I practice, what's your problem?!" I put my hands on my hips clearly upset

"N-no! I didn't mean to insult you, I just can't see you wearing those type of clothes...wait, did you say you're Master was the one who pick that outfit out?" he look horrified, jeez what's his problem?

"Listen, just deal with it okay? I do not know why your freaking out over what I'm wearing..." then I thought of something, what if he's thinking I don't look good in it?! b-but Master told me himself I look great in it "D-do I look that bad in these clothes?" I was worried, you would too if you have a crush on a guy for over seven years, even though I haven't seen him for seven years

"W-what?" he step back surprised that I asked him that quistion

"Do I look that bad...? if I do just say it! I'm a big girl I can take it if you say I look bad in these clothes." I have to tough it out! I'm seventeen I can take it...I hope

"...You look...nice." I frown when he just said that while he look away

"Your lying! look at me when you say it."

He look back at him with a red face "You look...nice in them, but..."

"But what?"

"...You do realize the guy's keep staring at you when we got on the boat, they could not stop staring at what you were wearing and how much skin you were showing."

I blush out of embarrissment "R-really? wow, Master told me it'll distract my enemy or something like that..."

After that lovely chat (Note the sarcasm there) we finally arrived at Oul Raye, I buy new bow which was metal in a shape of wings and a set of arrows that I have a thing that I can put on my back, magic was put over it so it'll be endless arrows for the wielder, I was happy to know I'll be find with arrows so I went ahead and got them and some items just in case. Me and Hubert head out to the Strahta Capital I hope we end up meeting the other's there too? one thing to say was...I starting to remember why I hate the desert.

...

Angel: There you have it people, chapter 5. Sorry it end up being a crappy or boring chapter but oh will, it'll get better...I hope, oh and Merry Christmas to everyone! if you want to know Loli's outfit she is wearing, it's on my profile somewhere, but she's in a chibi form wearing it and with her first bow before Richard broke it xD big meanie Richard, but, oh will. It's not really his fault...so please have a wonderful Christmas. Ciao~


	6. Snowball Fight Failed

Angel: Here's chapter 6 people~ some of the characters is a bet out of character sorry about that but I did it on purpose, I do not own anything but I do own Loli and her Master. No flames, no Criticism's of any kind, and please no long reviews, thanks. Enjoy~

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 6

...

"Do you really have to buy so many Peach Gel's? I have will enough so don't worry about it- hey are you even listening to me?!"

I tried really hard trying not to laugh at Hubert, I'm making things hard for him. I know I'm just being cruel but he had it coming if he just take a breather and not worry so much, but of course he doesn't listen...I swear one day I'll make sure he takes a breather and relax for once, but for now I'll just have my fun making him frustrated which was fun.

"Relax Hubert, you can never be to sure out in the desert these days...trust me, Master took me here once and it was tough. I know your good and all with fighting but I'm not even close to you're strength." I shrugged payed for the Peach Gel's

He sighed annoyed shacking his head "Very will, now let's head off to Strahta Capital."

I nodded while I pocket the peach Gel's in my small hip pouch. We are in Sable Izolle right now so we just need to head to the next place which was Yu Liberte where the President live's and were Hubert now lives, I hope he doesn't like like some girl...wait that's to selfish of me to think! if he finds someone I should be happy...right? I snapped out of my thoughts to dodge a monster that came at me while I was in my own thoughts. I quickly ran a bet far got my bow out then grab a arrow pull the string back firing the arrow through it's body, thankfully Hubert quickly finish it off since it was still charging me.

"That was a really close call, should we keep going?"

I watch him push his glasses up more on his nose "Yes, but next time please pay attention in the desert where monster's roam."

I was pissed off, how dare he say that? will yeah I was spacing off, but I handled it perfectly...why must he be such a hard ass? I just ignored Hubert when he was still ranting on how I should pay more attention to my surrounding's, until I saw Yu Liberte up ahead so I interrupted his talking.

"Hey, Hubert we finally arrived at Yu Liberte. Let's go inform the President quickly!" I didn't wait for him to say anything I took off ahead until I entered it then I started to walk, if I ran through it people will think I'm some crazy girl

"Loli! do not run off like that! I swear you shouldn't just charge right in like that." I rolled my eyes kept walking forward with Hubert beside me

We got to the President's office and Hubert informed him what has happened then Asbel and the other's walked in surprising me and Hubert, I thought Asbel already gave the letter to the President.

"Hubert, Loli, what are you two doing here?"

"The Situation has changed."

The President decided to speak next "Windor has pulled her armies out of Lhant and stationed them in Barona." I wondered where they went, so they went to Barona "More on that in a moment. Let's hear your report."

When Asbel look down ashamed, I have a feeling something not good happened to them and I was right. Richard went the valkines, Duplemar and absorbed it's eleth just like in Barona, what's with Richard? he used to be so nice and cool guy what happened to him? I didn't say anything when Hubert told Asbel and the other's what happened to Borana's valkines cryas being absorb too, then when Hubert said Fendel I was like 'Oh hell no!' but I didn't say it out loud...great now I have to buy something more warm and comfy before we head out.

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing the President asking Hubert to go along with Asbel and the other's since I'm with Hubert he drag me along, lovely, just lovely (note the sarcasm) I guess I have to tough it up, I want to help my friend's and my sister, no sacrifice, no victory...hmm why does that quote sound so familiar to me?

I push that aside not worried about it for now, I have to help out and figure why I'm forgetting things slowly. I went back to listening finding out we have to head to Warrior's Roost, to meet up with their spy, I've been there before my master took me there once to test me how strong I really became I went through the floor's until I went to floor eight, I lost which wasn't a big deal. Master told me I shouldn't feel bad for losing, I should be happy to go so far so I never gave up hope I'll come back here and seeing if I can go further.

...

When we got to Warrior's Roost I was excited but I tried to hide it, so far so good. Pascal walked over to two Fendel soldier's talking about having some new models that absorb eleth, very odd. Pascal walked over to them looking at it, but those two Fendel soldier's were annoyed at her and left up the steps.

"What are you doing? Stop that! Do you want to get us all killed?"

"Don't worry, Little Bro! I'll keep my distance."

I walked over to stand beside Pascal smiling brightly, lift my hand in the air "I'll go with her! So don't worry so much Hubert, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything."

"That's what I was afraid of...very will, make sure she doesn't get to close, keep your distance like you promised Pascal." he look at Pascal giving her a warning glare, but she didn't seem faze by it

"Alright! let's go my partner in crime!"

"Right! Captain Pascal."

I know silly and weird acting all childish like Pascal is but...she just makes me feel like I shouldn't just be tense all the time she makes me want to be free of what I do or say, I can be weird and goofy around her and I think I'm starting to like Pascal as a friend she's so cool! Maybe I should ask her to teach me some magic she uses or at lease some more stronger healing spell's

We walk up the step's looking out for those two Fendel soldier's until we did, Pascal and me walk close so she can get a better look at that weapon but of course she had to get in trouble and I was supposed to make sure she doesn't get in trouble...Hubert will be annoyed at me now, darn. I quickly kick and punch the two Fendel soldier's telling Pascal to run, she actually listened to me wow, I shook that out of my head and run behind her but I didn't realize I was to late. I was hit over the head with something metal and cold then I see darkness cover my vision away.

Pascal POV

I man! I run back down with the two Fendel soldier's behind me until I was saved by the wonderful Sophie I just wanted to hug her! Cheria, Malik, Asbel, and Little Bro walked over quickly to see if me and Sophie were alright.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"That wench tried to steal our weapons!" the one who said that was the one Sophie pushed down got up now

"I just wanted to look at 'em! Come ooon!" seriously...hey where's Loli?

"You can't have her!"

Aww, Sophie actually likes me I just want to hug her right now. Then a guy came over saying we were spy's, crud and what's worse, when that weirdo said we have to fight them in Riot Peak to save our spy lady and Loli! I screw up big time, and now Little bro is so angry with me when those three soldier's walked away.

"We have no choice but to fight them to get Loli and our spy back unharmed, next time, be more careful."

"Aww, come on Little Bro. Loli told me to run, I actually thought she was right behind me until I realize it just a while ago."

He sighed shacking his head then walking up the steps with the others, so I fallowed right behind them, maybe I should make a Banana Pie for Loli? yeah! It'll make her happy cause Banana Pie is the best!

Loli POV

I groan, my head was killing me. I gasp remembering I got hit in the head by something metal and cold and I was about to get up but my hand's were bound with rope, damn I look beside to see a lady who was tied up like me so I asked her what's going on, and she told me she was the spy. I turn my head forward seeing Asbel and the other's walk in the center with those three Fendel soldier's, I started to untie the rope but all it did was rub my wrist raw until the lady was worried begging me to stop, I sighed listening to her knowing why should I try anything? I know Asbel and the other's can beat those jerks!

I cheered when they won, I wish I can clap but my hands are tied at the moment.

"Impossible... How did you beat me...?"

I gasp when Hubert turn around slightly that jerk stood up and pick up his gun pointing it at Hubert, I was about to force myself to get up when some guy in a black cloak jumped down and taking care of that jerk, I sighed happy Hubert wasn't harmed. Pascal came running over to me untying the rope around my wrist but gasp.

"Loli! your wrist is bleeding."

"Oh?" I lift my hands eye level to actually see blood on my wrist "Will you look at that? I didn't realize I made my wrist bleed trying to get out of the rope." I shrugged, Cheria quickly was at my side healing my wrist until I could no longer see the blood "Thanks sis." I smiled hugging Cheria so happy to see her again

"Just don't let some jerk captor you again, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

Darn, I hate making her worry over me but at lease she isn't ill anymore, but sadly I still get attacks now and then but I didn't want to say anything yet until I really have to. The agent lady told us to meet her at the docks when we are ready, there was something I forgot...hmm what was it again something about warmth...oh will, probably nothing. We went and got items and new equipment's Cheria found a bracelet that keep's me from getting stoned, so I happily put it on my left wrist feeling the coolness of the metal.

...

When we got off the boat entering South of Velanik Port, boy was it cold. I fought monsters I kept these Strahteme Horn's thinking we might use them for something important, Pascal did the same. I think we grew so attach to each other we did this one funny thing.

"Hey, Pascal!" I called out to Pascal who was with the other's in front of me while I stood my ground holding the snowball in my hand ready to toss it at her when she turn around, when she did I got her right in the face surprising her and the others "Ha ha! bulls eye! Ahhh!" I screamed in surprise falling on my butt into the cold snow to see Pascal smirking with another snowball in her hand tossing it up and down

"This is fun! let's play a game!" Pascal begged the other's while I stood back on my feet dusting off the snow from my body and clothes

"We do not have any time to play around in the snow Pascal, you should know that, and you Loli shouldn't act such a child since your not ten years old anymore." I frown at Hubert, I felt crushed and hurt what he said

"I-I'm sorry..." I look down to stare at my feet trying not to cry, I don't want Hubert to be angry with me

"Hubert! Loli and Pascal can play in the snow if they want, I know we are in a hurry but we all can relax for once and have fun." I look up mouthing out a 'Thank you' to Asbel who smiled "but, for now let's go on."

Everyone nodded, Pascal pouted saying she was just having fun put her hands behind her head. I fallowed behind them still feeling sad, I didn't mean to make Hubert angry with me and Pascal I just wanted to play in the snow...but why? do I like to play in the snow before I lost some of my memories? I decided to push those thoughts aside when I saw a peach tree, the others grab one, Asbel grab one for Sophie so I tried to reach my hand but I was too short, not as short as Sophie but taller then her but still as short (5' 2 short) I pouted annoyed and sad, I wanted a peach too...

"Hey you go Loli."

I blinked to look to my right to see Mister Malik holding a peach in his hand out to me "W-what? but that's your peach Mister Malik."

He chuckled "Don't worry, I can grab some more. I saw how you were struggling to reach one."

I blush embarrissed slowly grab the peach in my hands, smiling softly "Thank you Mister Malik." I took a bite out of the peach tasting the sweetist taste I tasted before! I think I'm starting to like Peaches even more

"Your welcome kiddo, just don't eat to much or you'll get stomach ache."

I nodded smiling big walking beside mister Malik and the other's until we got to the town. I hope when we enter Velanik we can have some more peaches, then have some of that peach pie...I wonder what Banana pie taste like? I should ask Mister Malik if he can make a banana pie and peach pie, just thinking about the taste my mouth is watery.

...

Angel: It seems Loli is getting to into peach's by one bite? it's like Sophie and her crablettes, anyways hope you like this chapter. I did a little Malik/Loli father and daughter moment in a way, the peach tree part. Ciao~


	7. Zavhert, The Capital Of Fendel

Angel: Howdy, people's! here's chapter seven, sorry if it's crappy and such but It was hard to think of things lately, it'll be helpful if I can get some help with the idea's and such, and I will skip some parts since it's not that important to my story. Anyways I do not own anything, I just own my OC Loli, her Master, and any other OC's you see. no flames, any kind of criticism's, and no long reviews please? if you do not like how this story is? then back off and find another story to read 'kay? anyways, Enjoy~

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 7

...

When we enter Velanik it was sad, really sad to see. After we talk about talking to the people of Velanik we went and started to ask the people where the valkines is, I went ahead and ask a older man but he doesn't know ether, darn. I rub my arms trying to keep it warm but it was so cold here.

"Are you alright dear?"

I turn around to face a woman with worry in her eye's

"It's just cold...I guess I'm not used to the cold."

She walk closer "Then why don't you come into the Inn, I can warm up some hot cocoa." I nodded letting her lead the way to the big building that was the Inn

She lead me to the counter so she can make me some hot cocoa, I wonder if she'll make some Peach pie and Banana pie? I can ask but I'm to cold to ask right now, I hope Cheria isn't freaking out the other's will end up coming here anyways to rest probably.

"Here you go sweetie."

I smiled grabbing the mug in my cold hand's blowing some of the steam from it and take a little sip sighing happily

"It's really good, I think I never tasted hot cocoa like this before. It's delicious ma'am."

The woman chuckle "Why thank you hun, are you with family?"

I stop to stare into the hot cocoa, when she said family my head slowly remembering face's but before I could really see them pain hit my head painfully like a brick hitting my head, I hiss in pain holding my head eye close tightly.

"Oh my! are you okay sweetie?"

"M-my head hurts, my big sister...C-Cheria is here w-with friends."

"Okay, I'll go look for them, if you need to lay down you can use one of the room's here to lay down."

I nodded, hearing her quickly went outside to look for Cheria and my friend's. I felt sick to my stomach groaning in pain wishing this would stop, I hate feeling this sick and weak something tells me I shouldn't have came to Fendel but I couldn't let the other's go with out me, I could help out some how. I snapped out of my thoughts felt someone hug me, finding out it was Cheria who was worried to pieces.

"Are you okay Loli?"

"Just my head hurts, but I'm fine...don't worry about me right now we still have to find the valkines, did you find out where it is?" I wanted to change the subject, right now they shouldn't be worried about me we have to find the valkines and stop Richard before he absorbs the eleth from it.

"No, we still don't know but we are going to head to Zevhert. We need to rest before going though...Asbel we all should rest, Me, Pascal, and Loli should share a room while you Malik, and Hubert share a room."

"Right, that sounds like a good idea."

I sighed softly pick up the mug of hot cocoa, and take a sip of it warming me up a little, I then remembered I wanted to ask Mister Malik if he can make Peach pie or Banana pie.

"Um...Mister Malik?"

"Yes Loli?"

"I was wondering if you know how to make Peach pie or Banana pie...?" I hope he can I wanted to taste those pie's they sound yummy

"Hmm, I think I can make a peach pie. We do have enough peach's to make one, and for the banana pie I think we should make it next time."

"Aww! I wanted to eat banana pie." I smiled watching Pascal pout about not going to eat her banana pie

"Maybe next time Pascal, Cheria would you help me make the peach pie, extra hands is better then nothing."

"Sure, I don't mind. Asbel can you take Loli to our room so she can rest while we cook the peach pie?"

"Sure thing Cheria, come on Loli."

I got off the stool and drink the hot cocoa while Asbel took me to the girls bedroom, I sat down on the bed I picked still sipping the hot cocoa until I drank the whole thing. Asbel was nice enough to bring the mug back to the lady that own's the Inn, then Mister Malik and Cheria brought me a piece of the peach pie to me and it was delicious peach pie. After that everyone went to bed after eating something.

...

I woke up to warmth, oh how much I love the warmth right now, just thinking about going back in the cold made me shiver. I got up from the bed I slept in, woke Cheria, and Pascal up then we went to wake the guy's up. I let them wake the guy's up while I walk down stairs to drink that hot cocoa that lady makes.

"Um, may I have that hot cocoa again?"

"Sure thing hun, how are you feeling today though?"

"I'm feeling much better, I'm just enjoying the warmth while it last before me and my friend's head out to Zevhert."

"I see, here you go hun and I'll be right back I have something for you."

I nodded and sip some of the hot cocoa not caring if it burn my tongue, I sit it down when the lady walk back with some long clothe in her arms, she handed it to me.

"Here, this will keep you partly warm out in that cold."

"Thank you." I quickly put it on me it actually fit's me but it's slightly baggy, oh will

I showed Cheria and the other's what the Inn lady gave me to keep warm, Cheria was happy to know I'll keep warm and not catch a cold...hmm a cold, why does that sound familiar to me? I shouldn't think about it to much I have to be focus to help the other's out to find the valkines.

...

We finally got a boat to take us to Zavhert, right now we are on the boat heading to Zavhert right now. I walk outside to see Sophie looking troubled while standing looking out so I decided to see if she's okay, I walk over standing beside her.

"Are...you okay Sophie?"

She look at me surprise slightly then look back forward "I...don't know."

"Is it about Richard or something?" I tilt my head sideways

"..."

I frown, I waited for Sophie to tell me the reason she's acting weird but she didn't say anything until we heard Hubert and Asbel talking, so we both walk over carious why was Hubert and Asbel talking about.

"Those two are hiding something. Mark my words."

I was upset and hurt does that mean Hubert doesn't like me and Sophie? but more importantly Sophie, how can he be so mean to say those words. They finally notice us surprise to see us both but I look down trying to hide the look of hurt on my face from Hubert.

"You dislike people you know nothing about?"

"Y-yes. I suppose I do."

Sophie step forward worried he doesn't like her as his friend "So you don't like me?"

"Huh?" I look back up to see the surprise on his face when Sophie asked that question

"I don't know anything about myself. Does that mean you dislike me?"

"No, it's not..."

"Wh-what about me Hubert? you hardly no nothing about me...do you dislike me too?" I decided to ask too which surprise him even more

It's true actually, we only met once that day before he was adopted to the Oswell family, I hope he doesn't dislike me..I do not know why I feel hurt and sad what he said. Have I forgotten more? I spaced out not hearing Hubert tell Sophie something until I was snapped out of my thoughts from Asbel, and Hubert.

"Hm, what?"

"...I said: are you alright, Loli?" Hubert asked me, does he care?

"If it's alright for Sophie cause she can not remember...what about me Hubert? you hardly know me, so does that mean you dislike me like Mister Malik, and Pascal? do you not trust me like the rest?" I was so conflicted with being angry at him and being sad

"...I do not dislike you Loli, even though we hardly know each other from before Aston gave me up to the Oswell family doesn't mean I dislike you...I suppose your a special case like Sophie is."

"Really?" I felt happy spread through my chest, knowing he doesn't dislike me or Sophie

He nodded "Yes, let's go rest before we get to the Zavhert Port."

We nodded, went to get some rest before we get to the port of Zavhert I wonder if it'll get colder? I crawl into a warm blanket that was giving to me by Mister Malik saying doesn't want anyone catching a cold, I fell asleep for a bet until we arrived at the port. We went off the boat walk to the Capital, Zavhert, it sure was all white...hmm what was the white stuff called again? it started with the letter 's' nah I'll think about it later after we find the valkines first.

We talked about Fendel and such, until Mister Malik told them we should go on ahead before the soldier's get suspicious. When we walk a little more north the Fendel soldier's cornered us then Mister Malik told Hubert to step aside so he can take care of it, after those Fendel soldier's we went ahead until we talk to the people no luck until that Fendel Soldier was talking about things. I hope nothing goes wrong of course something bad happens like the valkinies could explode like Pascal said so we are headed to the Amarcian Enclave, to see if someone really did use her notes, but what bugs me was Hubert saying those mean things. So what, if Pascal and Mister Malik didn't tell us about their lives and race, there still our friend's, why can't Hubert see that?

...

Angel: Sorry if some of the character's are out of character but I had to, so please bare with it? remember...no flames, any kind of criticism's and no long reviews please. Ciao~


	8. Love Sick

Angel: Here's chapter 8, it's slightly boring at the start of the chapter sorry I'm trying not to rush things to much, but I did talk through some stuff that happened, thanks to youtube. Anyway's I do not own anything but I do own Loli, her Master and any other OC's you see. No flames, no Criticism's of any kind, and please no long reviews, please? and if you don't like this story by are you even reading this and reviewing it? please just go back and find another story to read please? anyways. Enjoy!

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 8

...

Have you ever felt like you just wanted to smack someone upside the head for being a jerk or something? well I'm having that moment right now with Hubert, after we ran to the west side of Zavhert from those Fendel soldier's, I tried to cheer Pascal up but she keep saying she's peachy, I hate to force it from her so I let it go. I was very upset with Hubert I talk to him or even look at him, I decided to walk beside Mister Malik asking him question's about the white stuff, at first he was confused but told me anyways.

"The white stuff you see falling to the ground is snow, it also melts into water, you can play in this snow..."

I was aw'ed about that "Oh, can you eat it Mister Malik?"

"No, we do not eat the snow specially when you see yellow snow."

I tilt my head "Whats wrong with the yellow snow?"

"...let's just leave it that Loli, but may I ask you why you ask me about snow? I believe you would already know about snow by now."

"Hmm, I do not know? but after all this bad stuff ends we can play in the snow!" I clasp my hands together smiling brightly

After that I don't know why Mister Malik keep giving me side looks I do not understand, maybe I said something that confused him or something? After we went further on to get to the Amarcian Englave we ran into this boar like monster.

"Look!" Pascal look worried when she saw it

"It's just another stupid animal. No need to panic."

"No! Don't turn your back on him, Little Bro!"

Then it just charged at him, thankfully Pascal was closer to push him away

"Pascal?"

I jog over to Pascal with Cheria seeing if she's okay

"Ow... You okay, Little Bro?"

We fought agents that monster, I stayed back to shoot my arrows and to heal anyone that get's hurt. We killed the monster finally, that monster sure was tough cookie to take down.

"That was a close one..." I so agree with Cheria on that, I was all sweaty now I'm starting to go back to feeling the cold air hitting me but not as much thanks to this warm jacket that nice lady gave me

"They're more fierce than I imagined."

Sophie turn around to face Pascal tilting her head sideways "Are you alright, Pascal?"

"Oh yeah. I'm groovy. He just winged me is all." groovy? I wonder what that word means...maybe I should ask Pascal about that word later after we find the Amarcian Englave

"After all those things I said to you... Why did you help me?"

"Muh? One of our team was in danger, what did you think I'd do?"

"Our team...You were hurt because of me. I'm sorry, Pascal."

"Aw, no worries, Little Bro!" she just smiled and put her hands behind her head

"How can you smile after all that?" I couldn't help but smile, Pascal is such a goofball but she's so cool! I think she's my idol now "And Captain Malik. You have a right to be angry with me as well."

Awww, he's apologazing finally he figure out Mister Malik and Pascal are not bad people

"Even the fiercest warrior can be undone by a single mistake." wow Mister Malik is so wise

"I agree..."

"However, you see your mistakes and own up to them, Hubert. in that maturity, you're unlikely to make the same error in judgement again."

After that they talk some more until I had to hold in my laughter on Huberts face when Pascal wanted him to carry that big monster back to the Amarcian Englave to cook up to eat, but Pascal decided not to since Hubert can't carry it by himself so she just shook his hand fast telling him she just ask him to be friends instead.

...

When we used that warp thingy, everyone but Pascal was aw'ed about her home, Pascal took us to her house and boy her place was messy! and sure enough she told us someone took her cryas notes, that's bad so someone really did use her research then she told us she has to go see someone that was named the Overseer so we went to see this Overseer. I told them I wanted to look around while they talk to the Overseer, they can tell me what went down when there done, it was 5 minutes when they found me standing by the chocolate Fountain thinking of dip my finger in it and lick it but I didn't cause they told me Pascal's older sister named Fourier took her research notes, I pouted thinking I was so close to tasting that chocolate fountain, maybe next time I can taste it?

We got to the Research Laboratory that Pascal's older sister is at, and boy was it a long walk inside it was like a maze I almost end up lost if it wasn't for Mister Malik, and Cheria. We end up fighting monsters inside the place until we got to the main room which was huge! then a huge monster came out attacking us but not before it took me out since I was closer to it so yeah I was thrown across the room like some rag doll how wonderful is that? yeah maybe we can have some tea with that monster? not! that monster is dead! I'm not some rag doll to be thrown around! I got up fast grab my bow from around my shoulder then drew an arrow then pulling the string back then let the arrow flew the air hitting the monster, I quickly ran around it when it came charging at me pissed off at me.

I bend my knees a little to lean my hands on my knees catching my breath, jeez that monster sure was more tougher then that boar like monster.

"I'm surprised you were able to defeat my veres."

Everyone look to see some lady with the same hair color as Pascal and she looks very beautiful, Pascal quickly over to the lady happy saying her name so she really was Pascal's older sister...I put my hand on my head confused what this feeling of familiar feelings of having a older sibling, I didn't notice the others walk over to the elevator until Fourier put her hand on my shoulder with a small frown on his lips.

"Are you alright? if you want to go with Pascal you should catch up to them before you loose site of them."

I nodded, walk over to the elevator but stop move my head slightly to the side but more triangle

"...Do you really hate Pascal, Fourier? I know it's none of my business...but Pascal is my friend, I think you shouldn't let this research destroy your relationship as sister's. Please think over it Fourier, I think your a good person so please give Pascal a second chance."

I walk on the elevator, letting it take me back to the first floor. I got out walk outside to see them a bet far so I quickly went after them

"Wait for me! Ah!" of course my clumsiness had to show up to embarriss me, I fell down into the white stuff called snow my face was cold now thanks to the stupid snow

"Are you alright, Loli?" I was helped up from the snow and I was surprise it was Hubert was the one who came over to me to help me up...some reason my heart skipped a beat and my face went from cold to hot "Are you feeling will Loli? your face is beat red?" he frown thinking then put his cold hand agents my forehead making my face red I felt like I was going to explode!

"Loli? are you getting sick from the cold?" Cheria walked over same with the others

I shook my head no, not trusting my voice right now

"Maybe when we head back to Zavhert we should rest at the Inn, we should rest then go to the Fendel Tower afterwards."

"Good idea Asbel."

I hate this, why do I feel so off guard when Hubert is near me or talks to me? I should ask Mister Malik if I am sick after all. When we arrive back at Zavhert we straight for the Inn renting two rooms which has three bed's in one room and the other room has four bed's, us girl's get the room with four bed's while the guy's get the room with three bed's.

"I think I should go take a shower, Pascal, Sophie you two come with me I need to make sure you girl's wash up."

"Aw, I'm fine the way I am Cheria. Do I have to? and why can't Loli join us?" Pascal whines then pouts about having to take a shower, what's so bad about taking a shower? I think it helps get the dirt off the body and hair, and you smell really nice afterwards! it refresh's me it also makes me happy to be clean so why do Pascal don't like to shower often?

"Because, Loli needs to rest and you are starting to stink! come on Sophie, Loli don't go anywhere unless you leave a note for us or if you need something ask the boys next door alright?"

"O-okay sis, enjoy the shower!"

I just sat on the bed I pinked out thinking about what I should do to pass the time, then I remember I was going to ask Mister Malik something about this feeling I'm getting for Hubert. I walk out of the room to see Mister Malik, Asbel, and Hubert talking until I walk over.

"Um...Mister Malik?"

"Hm? yes Loli?"

"May I ask you a personal question alone?"

All three of them gave me confuse looks then at each other, Mister Malik nod his head yes. I took him to the girl's room since there showering and stuff.

"So what was it you need to ask me, Loli?"

"...W-well, I was asking what I've been feeling...I'm so confuse what it means."

"Hmm, explain to me what these feelings you are feeling."

"Every time I'm around Hubert or I think of him my heart beats fast or sometimes skips a beat, and my face well get all hot and I feel like I'm to explode how close he is or when he touch's me...like when he felt my forehead, I felt like my heart was going to explode...do you know it means? am I really sick Mister Malik?" I was worried I caught something from the cold, but I was confuse when Mister Malik started to laugh smiling put his hand on the top of my head

"You're not sick Loli, you could say your love sick but it doesn't mean your sick. It means you really like Hubert."

I tilt my head sideways "So, I like Hubert more then a friend? should I tell him?"

He chuckles "Only if your hearts tells you."

"My...heart? how can my heart tell me?"

He was taken back when I said that, I don't know why he acted so surprise when I said that but he answered my question anyways

"How can I put it easier?...when you feel like it's the right time and moment to tell Hubert how much you like him, but for now I think you shouldn't tell him since we have to make sure King Richard does not absorb the eleth from this valkines."

"Oh...I understand Mister Malik, thank you for answering my questions." I bow half way to show him how much it ment to me

"It's no problem Loli, now you should get some rest before we head to the Fendel Tower."

" 'Kay!"

After Mister Malik walk out of the rented room the girl's walk in looking clean and refreshed for tomorrow, may be I should ask Cheria if she can make banana pie this time? I want to try it. So I did and she was surprise but said yes anyways, Pascal was so happy and excited to eat her favorite food of all.

Next day, still Loli POV

We couldn't get in side with out a pass, so we went to this one house and Pascal see's an old friend, an Amarcian and boy was she nice also she told us she could barrow her pass since Pascal begged her so much. We could finally enter Fendel Tower, and boy was it cool on the inside, lots of door's and elevator's, until we finally found that Kurt guy's office. We all started to look around for any clue's were the valkines was at, we found it but then Sophie heard foot steps coming so we quickly went to both sides of the door waiting for the person to come through the room but the person put these weird two weapons at Asbel, and Mister Malik's neck.

"Malik? Is that you?" the guy put his two weapon's down

"Hello, Kurt. It's been a long time."

"As much as I'd love to catch up, this is hardly the time nor the place."

That guy was stubborn to the core! even how much Mister Malik and Pascal begged him to stop the experiment he wouldn't hear of it, so we had to leave the tower cause Kurt gave us two choice's 'gave us time to escape' or 'he'll call in the guards to take us away' how sweet of him (note the sarcasm) but we still had to stop the experiment from happening, so we went to Glacier Road and went went into Fendel Glacier Ruin's, to tell you the truth...the ruin's was really cool, it was fun pushing those ice block's. We finally got to where the valkines was seeing kurt, and other people, I just hope we made it in time to stop them.

...

Angel: It seem's the father and daughter relationship is showing slightly, I'm taking things slow as I can. If you have ideas what you want to see in the next chapter of you have an idea for the plot I making please tell me through reviews or pm me, I will happy to listen and if I like one I'll use it and of course you get credit. Thanks for reading this story, and thanks to _Mike AZ_ for the great reviews and for telling me what I forgot to do or when I made it rushed thanks for telling me that, and thanks to the people who faved this story and fallowed this story it made me happy. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Ciao~


	9. Fodra and Unknown Person

Angel: Here's chapter 9~ I would like to thank everyone to review, fav this story or fallowed it, and special thanks to _Mike AZ 2 _he came up with a really awesome idea! so the idea is his not mine, anyways not flames, no criticism's of any kind and please if you want to leave a review don't make it into a long one cause I have no time to read it cause I'm very busy, so please respect that please. I do not own anything, but I do own my OC Loli, her Master, and any OC's you see. Enjoy~

...

Tales of Graces f: Chapter 9

...

We went back to Zavhert to return the pass to Pascal's friend Fermat, I didn't know what was going to happen. I was happy for her when she said she's getting married. She actually was trying to choose the guys in our party for Pascal to get together with so when she look at Hubert I freaked and push Fermat over to Asbel surprising everyone set for Mister Malik he just smiled.

"Loli?"

My face turn warm getting nervous "Y-you can't pick Hubert! you just can't pick him!"

Fermat just blinked then I felt this odd feeling when her lips went from a frown to a smile that worried me, I gulped fearing she'll figure me out.

"Oh! I understand I wont pick him out for Pascal than, next guy!" I sighed in relief

It was Cheria's turn to make Fermat not pick Asbel, by saying things. Wow sis you really need to stop saying things like that but oh well, she get's to choose to tell him or not, then we went to the Amarcian Englave to enter the Archive of Wisdom. Pascal worked her magic and found out what the Lastalia was, it was the core of our world. That's freaky, so Richard wants to destroy the world? but why? Pascal found a entrance to the core it was called "World's Eye" until Sophie started to remember something but it was hurting her so Cheria took her out to get some fresh air, I wanted to go with them but I wanted to learn more.

"Meh, this information is just too fragmented. I can only read little bits and pieces. I might be able to repair it or whatever, but it'll probably take some time."

"Do you know what happened to that Lambda guy after he attacked the valkines?"

"It looks like someone jumped in and saved the day. I found a little bit about how he was stopped by something called Protos Heis."

Protos Heis? that's a odd name but I can't judge someone's name, look at mine my name is Loli after a candy...seriously? If I could change my name I would right away, but Cheria seem to like my name.

"I'm guessing the seed of destruction in the poem is that Lambda dude."

"Which means Protos Heis would be..."

"The Savior of Fodra?" I spoked out thinking about it, I guess Pascal was thinking the same thing she nodded

"Yep, Protos Heis is the Savior of Fodra."

"It makes sense. For some reason, Richard is trying to recreate the events from that poem."

"I think we've learned enough. We should hurry to World's Eye."

Everyone agreed with Hubert and walk out of the Archive of Wisdom to find Cheria and Sophie, then we head back to Zavhert to catch a ship there, I just hope we get there before Richard does if not I'll be ready to fight him with my friend's. We got on the ship and sailed off to the World's Eye, I was inside the ship the others were outside I guess but Hubert walk down seeing me. I was looking through my pouch of items counting them making sure I didn't lose any, I was glad I didn't lose any so far.

"Loli?"

"Hm?" I look up to see Hubert walking over to me "Oh, hi Hubert!" I smiled brightly but my heart was beating so fast I can feel it trying to pop out of my chest I was surprise of myself when I was acting all calm

"Hmm, it seems your counting your items...but that's not the reason I'm here talking to you." he push his glasses up on his nose making mer nervous

"Y-yeah?"

"...Back in Zavhert, with Fermat why did you push her away from me when she was picking Asbel, Captain Malik, and me? And please don't lie to me."

I mentally gulp hoping something would happen and I didn't have to tell him the reason, it didn't feel right to tell him just yet...we still have to stop Richard from destroying our world, so I have to make something up or something...

"Well...I uh..." thank all that is holy! Asbel walk over to us telling us we arrived at World's Eye

So I quickly put my items back in my thigh pouch and quickly went pass Asbel who was confused, I was so happy I didn't have to tell Hubert that I like like him, anyways I hardly know him to say I love him I have to get to know him better and hope he feels the same way. Everyone walk on the island called World's Eye seeing steps going up, so we really did beat Richard here or...unless he already came here and took the eleth from the Lastalia! but I guess I was wrong cause Richard appeared so we end up having to fight him again which was annoying really, I can't seem to get a good shot of him! damn him, why can't he stay still for a second so I can hit him?!

"That's it!" I didn't bother to pull out any arrows from behind me, just pull the bows string back with one arrow appearing made by pure light it seems then I bend back slightly pointing the holy arrow in the air I called out "Holy Arrows!" I let go of the string letting the holy arrow fly through the air with a sparkle were it disappeared but then million arrows of light came from the sky showering Richard with the light of my arrows

When my attack stopped boy Richard was not happy that I hurt him

"You stupid girl!" I gasp when he charged at me with his sword

I quickly dodge his attacks, watching his sword so I wouldn't get hit but he did nick me on the arm but I ignored that until the other's came over to my aid, Cheria quickly used her Pixie Circle on me which I thanked her for it and went back to shooting my arrows at him from a far. We beat him watching him roll around whining about the body not working right or something? so weird, Sophie walk over to him went on her knees talking to him and bam! he go's and blast her sending all of use backwards, and boy it was not comfy landing then flipping couple of times until I was facing the ground. I groan in pain, this is not cool first my memory is fading some odd reason and this happens? wait! Sophie! I quickly stood up on my feet ignoring the pain shot through my body, I found Sophie close to Asbel so I went to her side shacking her shoulders gently.

"Sophie? Oh no." I felt tears threating to come out but I had to keep it together, not for myself but for everyone I have to be strong

"Everyone, run! If we don't move now, then we wont make it out of here alive!"

But Asbel just kept shacking her shoulders calling her name when Hubert snapped him out of it so he put Sophie on his back, we started to run fast as we can to the ship. I do not know why but it was hard to keep up with everyone, have I not train to run fast enough to out run anything? I was surprise and shock when I felt someone grab my hand and drag me, it was Hubert! I felt happiness sore through my chest making me want keep running, I squeeze his hand showing him my thanks. Everyone could catch there breaths when we made it on the boat safely, we went back to Zavhert safely.

We got off the ship lay Sophie on the ground but I think we should of put her on a bed at the Inn, the ground does not look comfy at all. I went on my knees next to Cheria so I can help heal Sophie with Cheria, and Hubert since we are the only group of people that can heal so far.

"Sophie. Sophie!" I gave Asbel a side glace frowning, I felt bad for Asbel he cares for Sophie like his sister or something, I felt this ping click in my head making me flinch I was hoping no one saw it but someone did

"Loli, you should stop for now. Let Cheria, and Hubert do the rest..." my frown deepened, but I don't want to be useless when I can heal too! but I'll just make Cheria upset with me if I push myself to hard so I sighed giving up cause I know I'll lose that argument if Cheria get's in on it. I stood back up on my feet stand between Mister Malik and Pascal who was worried for Sophie, I hope she can pull through this

"Come on, Sophie. Wake up!"

Cheria stopped using her healing artes, looking at Asbel sadly

"Her wounds are healed now. I just don't understand what's going on."

Sophie woke up but in pain, I quickly walk over by her side I wish I can make her pain go away, I can't stand seeing my friends in pain. But what worried me was when she started to telling us we were getting blurry her eye site was disappearing, doesn't that mean she wont be able to see anymore? Hubert ask Pascal what else we should do to save her eye site, she was thinking.

"Well, she won't get any better just lying on the ground! Let's find an Inn or something!"

Everyone nodded, I helped Hubert pick Sophie up onto Asbel's back then we quickly leave Zavhert Port to Zavhert Inn. Laying Sophie on the bed. I just hate seeing Sophie in pain, why did Richard go and do that to her?! It's to cruel. Me and Pascal went to the front desk to buy that room we put her in, we told the guy our friend was hurt pretty badly he told us he hopes our friend get's better, we walk back in the room.

"How's she doin'?"

"Is she getting better?" I walk over to the side with Hubert

"A little better. At least she's sleeping now." Cheria informed me and Pascal

Asbel look at Sophie with such sorrow in his eye's, I hope there's something to save Sophie and her eye site. I blink when Asbel yelled out to Pascal finding out she said something to make him angry, Asbel really needs to calm down I know he's worried sick about Sophie but being angry or yelling at people or friend's doesn't help Sophie. I was annoyed with Asbel, when he said he'll go save Sophie and we should stay here the nerve of that guy, can't he see all of us is worried sick about her like he is?

"And...what? The rest of us will just sit here and wait for your return? Everyone feels the same as you, Asbel."

I nodded "Yeah, we should all go Sophie is our friend too you know." I smiled

Asbel was surprise but we nodded, he now knows he shouldn't just go off and think he should save Sophie alone, we are his friend's and friend's stick together through thick and thin no matter what happens... I put my hand to where my heart was feeling this odd feeling, nothing hurt's or anything just this odd feeling something is going to go wrong or good.

No One's POV

Unknown to all of the people of Ephinea, something appeared in Lhant Hill, a bright light covered Lhant Hill then it disappeared leaving a person laying in the flower fields on his/her stomach. The unknown person groan sitting up, shacking it's head but when the person look around it's surrounding's he/she was confused.

"What the- where the hell am I?"

The person which was a male, around the age or 24 or 25 stood up on his feet still dumbfounded where he is. So he started to walk, of course he ran into monsters on the way out of Lhant Hill, he was confused but went into a stance showing he knows how to fight with his fists. He sure did killed allot of the monster's until he saw a town called 'Lhant', the whole place was being attack by these weird freaky monsters so the unknown guy with out holding back he charge at the closest monster saving one of the Lhant Soldier's. The guy found out when the monster was starting to glow a eerie red, he couldn't hardly hurt the monster until a bright light destroyed them all. He was going to check it out but he heard someone calling for help so he quickly went for help.

...

Angel: Oh~ who could the unknown person be? the part with the unknown person is Mike AZ 2's idea, so it's his idea not mine. and sorry if it's short but I had to end it some how...cause the fun part is the next chapter all about the Unknown person~ if you get it right you get a hint of the person and a cookie, I have fudge cookies so if you have an idea who it could be? leave a review. If you do not like how I do this story...please turn around and find another story please. Ciao~


End file.
